No Need For Apologies
by infiniteowl
Summary: Japan and Greece both know what they want. Unfortunately, these wants are incompatible. At least, that's what Japan keeps on telling himself.


This short one-shot was originally written in my quest to give the Hetalia kink meme more Greece/Japan fills.

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia and its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, not me.

* * *

Japan was giving his newly sharpened sword a final check-over when he heard a knock on his door. He frowned slightly, as his boss had told him that his first contact with his new partners would be over the phone, but stood up and strode briskly towards the door, making sure to check to see who it was first.

Greece's face peered out from the peephole at him. Japan blinked and spent a couple of seconds deliberating over the possible reasons for the other nation to be here, before deciding that the best course of action was to confront him directly about it.

Opening the door just wide enough to let Greece see his face and the gleaming sword by his side, Japan asked in the authoritative voice he had been honing for the past few months, "What do you want, Greece-san?"

Greece wasn't wearing a uniform, but there was a conspicuous lack of cats with him and his hair somehow looked even messier than usual. Japan shifted his attention firmly to what the other nation was actually saying, which was "I'm joining the Allies."

"And?" Japan prompted when Greece failed to say anything after that introduction.

"And I just wanted to tell you about it," Greece said with a shrug.

So that was it? That was all Greece had to say? "I know about that already. You don't need to tell your enemy that you're opposing him," Japan replied. Greece had always been a bit of a space case, fond of stating the obvious, and Japan had never been certain whether he said such things out of forgetfulness or philosophical musing.

But war changed everything, so Greece was most likely trying to throw him off-balance or something similar.

"I know. I still wanted to tell you in person." Greece's voice was almost infuriatingly calm, as if he had known how Japan would react to his pointless statement ahead of time and was simply going through the motions.

"I see. Do you have any further business here?" Japan asked curtly.

"I just came to talk to you," Greece replied, looking at Japan as if that qualified as a proper answer to his question.

"I see. I think we're done with that now," Japan said decisively and began to close the door, but his hand stopped for some reason and he found himself stricken with the inexplicable urge to say more. "You didn't need to come at all. I didn't need to be informed by you about something I learned a long time ago."

"I know." Greece bowed his head for a moment, and then looked up with a slight smile that _had_ to be a smirk distorted by the glare of the sun, because it couldn't be anything else in this situation. "I'm sorry, I just love you."

Japan sucked in a deep breath. "Don't say things like that!" he found himself saying sharply, almost _angrily,_ before remembering that he had to be – no, _was_ – a nation who remained unaffected by anything that wasn't about his future prospects, especially former acquaintances that no longer held any importance to him.

"Since your business is done here, you must leave now," he continued, now in the right tone of voice. "I'm not going to let you get any farther than this." He wasn't sure if he was addressing that last line to Greece, himself, or both.

No, he was addressing it to the other nation only. It would be out of place otherwise.

There was a pause, and then the other nation shrugged and said, "It was worth at least a try," before turning on his heel and walking away, his loose jacket fluttering in the breeze as he did so.

Japan waited until he could no longer see the other nation's retreating back, then closed the door and bolted it securely shut, and returned to his place by the telephone. He was going to meet his war partners soon and complete his climb to world empire status, after all, and it was what he wanted. What he _had_ to want.


End file.
